


Head or Heart

by transparentwaves



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transparentwaves/pseuds/transparentwaves
Summary: On Day 17, the boys are given the biggest decision yet; stick or switch their partners? Ibrahim faces a tough decision. On one hand, he truly likes Evelyn (MC) but the redhead vixen Shannon has stolen his heart. Will he stick or switch? And if he does switch, what consequences lie ahead?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An Ibrahim and MC fanfic.

It had been three days since the girls left the Villa for Casa Amor, filled with gorgeous single men that would tempt the girls into switching their current partners. In those three days, Ibrahim had been confused over Evelyn – his partner before Henrik decided to take her away from him and his feelings for her. Sometimes she didn’t always reciprocate her feelings towards him and kept herself closed off; just like he did. But she meant so much to him that he knew switching her for Shannon, whom he was having a great time with, would complicate things even further.

On one hand, Evelyn was fun, confident and reserved which matched his personality brilliantly. They had such a strong spark that set off on day one that Ibrahim knew he couldn’t ignore. She was beautiful, caring and considerate and he had no doubts that she would stick. Their chemistry was electric, and she was someone his parents and family would approve of. Although Henrik chose her at the last coupling, he knew Henrik would be unfaithful as he had been canoodling with Blake every opportunity he got. This meant he could have Evelyn back.

But then there was Shannon. A fiery, outspoken redhead whose curves were to die for, and body Ibrahim admired so much. Their kisses were electrifying, and he knew that if he was to couple up with Shannon, there could be something more in the waters. Although she was the complete opposite to him in personality, Ibrahim couldn’t deny that he needed someone more out there to bring his personality out and Shannon could be the answer.

This was a decision too hard to make and he couldn’t figure it out, especially not now.

Ibrahim walked into the kitchen, having left the rest of the Islanders to sleep off an eventful night. They had a party, to celebrate the end of Casa Amor and the girls returning back and as usual, Jakub got up to some raucous activity which led to Emily, one of the new girls to getting angry over him choosing Hope over her.

“Hey mate, you okay?” Noah asked, sympathetically as he filled up his water bottle. The atmosphere was tense today. All the boys had big decisions to make, some easier than others but it still wasn’t going to be a straightforward thing. Noah of course was going to stick with Priya – mainly for Hope’s sake but also because he wanted Priya to stay in the villa.

Noah perched beside Ibrahim and gave him a faint smile.

“I’m not doing so great,” Ibrahim said, honestly. His mind was racing at 100mph and whatever would happen this evening, he was dreading it. All of the boys bar Henrik were sticking but whether or not the girls did so, was another thing Ibrahim was also too afraid to think about.

“It’ll be okay,” Noah began. “Even if you couple with Shannon now, there’s nothing to say you and Evelyn can’t be together.

Noah was right; there was still under two weeks left of the show and several recouplings to go. Even if he decided to choose Shannon as his partner, there was still a chance he could be with Evelyn. If she’d let him, of course.

“I’m still so confused,” Ibrahim cried. This decision was keeping him awake at night and after seeing the video of Evelyn and the girls having fun at Casa Amor, it seemed like most of the girls were moving on.

“What ever you do, do it for you.” Noah pat Ibrahim’s back and left him with his thoughts.

Ibrahim walked to the pool where Shannon was dipping her toes with Siobhan. The air was slightly chilly, with a light breeze coming in from the trees. The sun had come down.

“Shannon,” Ibrahim gulped, sitting beside her. Today she looked beautiful, not that she never did before, but she looked different today.

“Rahim,” Shannon said in her thick Dubin accent. Ibrahim ushered her to the sun loungers, knowing that they didn’t have long to discuss the stick or switch decision tonight.

This was it, Ibrahim thought. He was finally making his decision, and nothing could stop him. His decision was made easier by the fact that Evelyn wasn’t his partner currently so even if he switched with Shannon, it wouldn’t be as heart-breaking. There was also the possibility that Evelyn would switch; maybe she found someone else she clicked with? Ibrahim was afraid that she might have moved on. This way, he could bring Shannon to the Villa officially so she could find someone else if things didn’t work out.

“I’m picking you tonight.” Ibrahim smiled as Shannon beamed, embracing him tightly. She placed her lips on his and kissed him with full force. This was all she had ever wanted. Even if he had made his decision, Ibrahim was still nervous. He hadn’t seen Evelyn for a few days and knowing her reaction when he decided to switch was making him paranoid. Would she ever forgive him, he thought?

The day went by pretty quickly. Apart from Henrik, all the boys stuck. Now it was time to face the girls. The boys were nervous. They had received a text informing them that the boys would be entering with their partners if they switched or on their own if they stuck. Ibrahim didn’t want Evelyn to see him with Shannon; despite him switching. He had coupled with Lottie during the disaster recoupling and even if they had no romantic feelings towards one another, it was the loyalty that lied that Ibrahim was worried about. He didn’t want Lottie or Evelyn dumped because of a choice he made. They both deserved to find love on the show.

The atmosphere surrounding the boys was tense. Only Bobby and Gary were upbeat as the rest of the boys took deep breaths and waited for their turn to walk outside to the firepit.

One by one, they all entered the outdoors. Ibrahim’s phone chimed; it was his turn with Shannon. Holding her hand tight, he walked across with his new partner as he daren’t look up to see Lottie or Evelyn. He was nervous, his heat pounding as he looked up.

Evelyn’s face fell when she saw Shannon with Ibrahim. She thought he’d stick; for hers and Lottie’s sake. Except he hadn’t and now she was regretting her decision to stay single. Ibrahim looked up. There stood Lottie, scrawled as she looked away.

Evelyn was single; in fact, the only girls who switched was Chelsea who brought back Elijah from Casa Amor and Marisol who coupled with Graham.

“Hey guys,” Ibrahim said, holding hands with Shannon. “I’d like you to meet Shannon!” Lottie was gobsmacked and although she wasn’t entirely angry, she wasn’t happy either.

“Erm who’s this?” She asked, curious. For Evelyn’s sake, she was upset because she knew they made a wonderful couple. Aside from Hope and Noah, they were the strongest couple in the villa by far.

Speaking in her Dublin accent, Shannon spoke. “You must be Lottie. I’ve heard so much about you.”

In Lottie’s mind, she didn’t know whether or not they were good things. She was so sure Ibrahim would stick and couldn’t believe it.

“Babe, you haven’t heard anything yet.” Lottie grit her teeth and Marisol held her back. There was no way she was having Lottie fight with the new girl.

“We weren’t coupled up romantically, but I thought we had the same values and morals.” Lottie cried. His actions hurt her, more than she was letting on. Lottie hugged Evelyn from behind and whispered in her ear, telling her to speak to Ibrahim.

“Evelyn,” Ibrahim began. The brief moment they glanced together; it pained his heart. He liked Shannon but his feelings for Evelyn were stronger. Why did he switch? He thought. He didn’t know. It was an act of impulse. He assumed Evelyn would switch and find herself someone else. His assumption was wrong.

“I’m sorry,” he mouthed and sat down with Shannon. Evelyn wanted to cry, so much. But the tears didn’t fall out. She was distraught, upset and humiliated. She thought he felt the same, that they’d be together outside the villa. Every guy she had been with always hurt her in the end.

The ceremony ended and Ibrahim and Shannon walked away. Shannon clasped Ibrahim’s hand. 

“Go talk to her,” Shannon remarked. By her, she meant Evelyn who was lying down on a daybed next to Lottie. Even if she liked Ibrahim, Shannon didn’t want to see another girl in pain over an action she may have caused. She wasn’t that type of girl and closure was always the best thing to do.

Ibrahim let go of Shannon’s hand and darted off. Lottie saw him running and motioned for him to leave; it just wasn’t the right time.

“Please,” he pleaded. He just wanted to talk to her.

“I’m watching,” she growled and left Evelyn alone, promising she’d be back. Evelyn got up and sat beside Ibrahim who perched on the bed.

“Let me start by saying. I was coupled with Henrik and you with Lottie. We weren’t together.” Evelyn bit her tongue, she wanted this over and done to protect herself.

“But we didn’t like those people did we?” Ibrahim asked.

“No, but are you going to tell me you coupled up with Shannon because you don’t like her?” Evelyn snapped back. Her emotions came through and she felt anger towards Ibrahim. It was his choice to be with Shannon despite his history with Evelyn.

“I didn’t know if you were going to switch,” he said, sighing.

“I was never going to because I was always going to stay loyal – to you.” Evelyn broke down in tears and Lottie could hear the commotion from the kitchen. She rushed by Evelyn’s side and told Ibrahim to leave before he caused further damage.

On one hand, he liked Shannon a lot. She was the missing piece he was looking for, but Evelyn gave him a warm feeling of always being at home. He knew his actions caused drama, but he didn’t realise to what extent.

He just didn’t know how to fix this all.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning that Ibrahim has switched - Evelyn is distraught and hurt. It seems like he has moved on, but have his feelings for her truly disappeared?

Evelyn had never quite expected Ibrahim to find someone new in the villa while she was away. She had always assumed he was the silent and reserved type, as he had been around her and that he wouldn't find someone during the girls time in Casa Amor. It was just her luck too that Henrik, whom she was coupled with too had moved on.

There were a million thoughts racing inside Evelyn's mind. Was she not good enough for either boy? Was it her personality that put them off? Were they even interested in her? Every time she had a thought come to her head, it just made her cry even more. She knew the Love Island experience was all about grafting on and not committing so early on but she thought she found commitment in Ibrahim. Maybe he wasn't the One but she hadn't spent that much time with him to find out. But he was getting close to being the One.

Reminiscing about the times they spent together proved painful. It felt as if they never meant anything at all. The only person who understood her pain was Lottie who watched Rocco move on to Marisol.

"Evelyn, isn't it?" Evelyn looked up and saw Shannon giving her a faint smile. Shannon sat herself down on the day bed and composed herself. This wasn't going to be easy, she thought.

"It's hard isn't it? Watching Ibrahim and I." Evelyn sighed. She didn't quite understand what Shannon was getting at. Was she trying to make Evelyn jealous? Spite her? She just didn't trust her at all.

"What do you want?" Evelyn asked. If Shannon was here to rub it in her face then Evelyn was not interested. 

"I don't want anything. I'm just here to tell you that Rahim and I deserve a fair shot." she said. 

"It was his decision to couple up with me and only he can make the decision about who he truly wants to be with. Right now, he's just testing the waters." Evelyn couldn't argue with that. Shannon had a point. Ibrahim chose to couple with Shannon and Love Island was about grafting on others, it would be foolish to settle down so early. Evelyn couldn't exactly claim Ibrahim for herself when he was never truly hers. 

Evelyn knew that at the next coupling, she'd find out Ibrahim's true feelings for either of them. 

"I understand. I'm hurt but I'm not going to stand in the way of you both." Evelyn said agreeingly. It felt like admitting defeat but the door hadn't closed for Ibrahim and her, maybe this was a test to test their feelings for one another. 

Shannon walked away as Bobby approached Evelyn, handing her a freshly made Love Island Iced Tea. 

"Thought you needed the Bobby Special Cheering Up treatment," he grinned, pulling her in for a hug. In her times of need, Bobby was one of the few people that could cheer her up. Maybe if she hadn't fallen for Ibrahim she would have seen how things went for Bobby but right now, she just really appreciated his friendship. 

"I know things haven't gone your way today but Ibrahim is a good guy. He wouldn't have done this to spite you." Evelyn nodded. Bobby was right and she trusted his judgement always. All she could do at this moment in time was just to enjoy the party before any more drama began. 

"Thanks Bobby. You're a true friend," Evelyn smiled, embracing him. His warm body made for a comforting blanket and Evelyn almost never wanted to let go. The pair let go of one another and followed the party in the kitchen where Evelyn saw Henrik. 

"Hey Ev, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For taking you away from Rahim and for coupling with Blake." 

"Honestly, it's fine. You make a nice couple." Evelyn didn't really care for Henrik, not in the way she cared for Ibrahim. Sure they coupled together on day 13 but it didn't mean anything at all. She was just glad that he moved on, before he caught feelings for Evelyn she couldn't reciprocate. 

"Evelyn and Blake are so similar. The way they carry themselves and their personality. Don't you see it?" Chelsea said with wide eyes. 

Marisol joined in the conversation. "Actually Chelsea, now that you mention, they are."

"I don't see it personally." Evelyn chimed in and walked off. It didn't really matter to her that Henrik coupled up with her supposed double, he wasn't who she wanted and it didn't make a difference to her at all. 

From the corner of her eye, she could see Ibrahim smiling and laughing away with Shannon. They seemed cute together, she thought. Atleast she couldn't deny that but it also made her jealous. All she ever wanted was a guy who gave her the world. She thought she had found him. 

It killed her, not quite getting the closure she needed from him. So she thought she'd try again one last time. But not before asking Noah and Hope to see what they thought of Shannon and Ibrahim. 

As she walked up to him, Noah was already deep in thought. 

"Oh hey Evelyn," Hope smiled as she sipped her wine. 

"Hi. How's it going?" Evelyn asked and Hope beamed. She was clearly happy at seeing Noah again, even if she was still coupled with Jakub. 

"Great but tell me about yourself. You seem down babes." Noah nodded and put his glass down. He knew Evelyn would want the answer to Ibrahim's true feelings so he thought he'd spare her the misery and tell her.

"I'm okay. Shannon spoke to me and there's no hard feelings." Evelyn grit her teeth. Every time she spoke about Shannon or thought about her; it just felt strange. 

"You know I was speaking to Rahim today. His decision making today was a difficult one. He kept deliberating about it and couldn't sleep last night. He still really likes you Evelyn." Evelyn perked up. Was Noah telling her the truth? She saw no reason why he would lie. Plus he spent most of his time with Ibrahim. It just felt weird when someone else confirmed his feelings for Evelyn. 

"Really?" Evelyn asked. It still hadn't sunk in. 

"Trust me, he wants to win you back but for now he wants to see if him and Shannon have anything special. It's only fair after all, this is Love Island." Nobody could argue with that. It was true. After a few more moments, Evelyn found the courage to go speak to Ibrahim. If she didn’t do it now, she’d regret it.

She walked over to him, rubbing her hands together. It was an understatement that she was nervous. 

He was standing alone, his legs standing just inches away from the pool. Shannon had headed off to bed and left Ibrahim alone with his thoughts. As he sipped his glass of wine, he wondered how Evelyn was truly feeling.

“Hey,” Evelyn spoke softly, approaching him from behind. Her voice was quiet, Ibrahim knew she was hurt. Their first interaction tonight hadn’t gone down well so he wanted to make amends tonight.

“Hi,” he said back. 

“Listen, I came out here to apologise. I was snappy and I shouldn’t have been. You chose to couple with Shannon and I should respect that.” Part of Ibrahim knew she wasn’t telling the truth. The Evelyn he knew was so used to bottling up her feelings, this wasn’t like her at all. 

“No, I should apologise. I thought you might have moved on and I’m sorry for that. I coupled up with Shannon partly to protect myself, in case you did. And some of it, because maybe we might have something special going on.” Ibrahim’s tongue slipped. For the first time, it felt like things were clearer.

“I’m still head over heels for you Evelyn,” Ibrahim said, stepping closer to her, only inches away from her face. It drove her crazy. Was he about to kiss her? She was hoping so. But all he did was open his arms wide and embrace her in for a hug. This wasn’t the right time to kiss her, but the least he could do was to act friendly towards her.

“Me too.” Evelyn smiled. She may have lost Ibrahim to Shannon but she wasn’t losing this fight. 


End file.
